


Creeping Cold

by Buttered_Toast



Series: Close Quarters [3]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttered_Toast/pseuds/Buttered_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going from an extreme warm climate such as the one found in Central America to the bitterly cold climate found in the wintery Wisconsin can have an affect on your body. An affect on Claire and Owen are about to learn and if Owen doesn't learn to stop touching Claire with his head he is going to lose them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeping Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I know when I lived abroad (France) I left to move back to England when it was the height of summer so it was so hot but England as it typically is was horrid weather and i felt so ill and cold before of the temperature difference I stayed in bed, so that is what inspired this chapter.
> 
> Sorry for the super long wait I have been working almost every day for ever and I have been so tired.

The cold licked at her face and crept under her pyjamas, spreading across her skin seeping in her bones and making home there. Shivers rippled across her skin as pulled the thin comforter away from the other occupant in the bed. The sound of chattering teeth made its way through the small room. Claire imagined her lips must be purple or blue and if Owen’s icy foot touched hers one more time she was going to remove it and feed it to Karen’s cat.

“You two are pathetic”Karen muttered as she stood above them before dropping hot water bottles on to the bed. Owen’s hand curled around the heat source holding on to it like it was the only source of survival in a deadly wasteland.  
“Can you turn the thermo up?” Claire asked sitting up. Karen let out a laugh.  
“No, also you are so melodramatic”  
“Hey its not us, it's our bodies” Owen cried indignantly. Karen’s hand was on her hip as she eyed her sister.  
“It is 3 degrees outside, not below minus” 

It was their first day back in the states and they expected their bodies to do this, it happened every time they left Central America for a much colder climate. The second they got into the cold Wisconsin climate, Owen could practically feel the biting cold take over his toes and crawl through his bones. But when he woke up, he was freezing, his teeth chattered and goosebumps appeared on his skins. It was at first welcoming, for his mind to concentrate on the cold in the early morning when all he had to think of was the horrors on that island. But now it truly missed the unbearable heat and disgusting sweat.

Claire wiggled closer to him when it came apparent she wasn’t going to get more of the blanket.  
“Kinda puts into perspective why I wore board shorts on the date” Owen said to lighten the mood, Claire let out a small laugh.  
“You just wanted to see how far you could push the ice queen” Claire muttered.  
“I didn’t I swear, and you are living up to the ice queen name but in a different way” Owen smiled before touching her calf with his frozen foot. She let out a yelp and her hand smacked him in the stomach.  
“Put some socks on” Claire demanded.  
“Yeah give me a second to pop into my bungalow and get some” Owen teased but the air around them stiffened with his joke and the realisation his bungalow and home was miles upon miles away and he may never see it again.  
“Its gonna be so different isn't it” Claire wasnt asking a question she was stating a cold hard fact.  
“Yeah, its gone, our homes, our jobs, blue. Miles away” Owen stated his hand finding hers.  
“Its scary” Claire muttered feeling vulnerable, her job was everything to her and now she had nothing.  
“we will make, we’ll survive” his words were strong and confident. Claire turned her head to face him, not minding the morning breath. She nodded.  
As if the moment was getting too serious for the pair, Owen’s foot brushed against Claire’s leg again resulting in her smacking him so hard she winded him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
